


Rough day?

by colaismywater



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, but also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: The lovely katalizi sent me this prompt on Tumblr: Melinda arrives at the base late after a mission and is surprised by Phil who has kept her dinner warm? Bit of fluff, maybe?Set between Season 3 and Season 4, Melinda returns from an exhausting mission and is caught off guard.





	Rough day?

**Author's Note:**

> I did not forget you, katalizi! Or the other prompts that I still have in my inbox! But I want to finish them in the right order. Don't worry, your prompt won't be forgotten.
> 
> This turned out sadder, than I intended. I. Am. So. Sorry. I don't know why this happened.

Melinda May was completely and utterly done with the world. The new director had send her out to a mission with her new strike team. It had been a total desaster, to be fair, none of these kids got injured during the mission, but it was close. They were supposed to stop an arms deal with one of the last members of HYDRA, which they did, but how. Melinda didn't want to think about it. The strike team had been running around like a group of beheaded chicken. She sighed. She had sent these kids straight to bed. Melinda couldn't bear them any longer, some of them really thought they did a good job, while others, who were more reasonable like Piper, knew they fucked up. She would set them straight tomorrow. Now she needed something to eat.

The hallways were already dark, when they returned, so she didn't bother to meet and debrief with Mace. While she went through the mission in her head again, Melinda didn't realize that she already reached the kitchen, or that she wasn't alone.

"Hey", said a very familiar voice. Melinda looked up and was greeted with a typical Phil-Coulson-grin.

"What are you doing here?!" 

"Geez, May. No 'hello', or 'great to see you' or 'I'm glad, you are back'?"  
He said it with a smile, but he still looked a defeated.

"Don't flatter yourself, Phil."

"Me? Never. What an abstruse thought, Melinda." Phil grinned, led her to the kitchen island and made her sit down, while he went to the oven and checked it's content. 

She couldn't suppress her smile, she had missed this. Having Phil around her, close to her. They used to be partners. It felt wrong being separated from him. It felt wrong when he left her. To searched for Daisy, but still. They should be doing this together.

"I hope you don't mind pasta bake?" 

"What?", realizing she hadn't been listening, she looked up. Phil was standing in front of her with a gratin dish half full with a heavenly smelling pasta bake. "No. Did you make this?"

Content with her answer, Phil placed the pasta bake on a plate and put it in front of her. "Yeah, I needed something else than the plane food. Three weeks of it were too much. So I cooked." 

His smile was adorable, so Melinda dug into her food before she could make the mistake of telling him that. It was delicious. The right amount of spices in the sauce and a good crispy cheese crust. After she finished half of it, she noticed that Phil was watching her.

"Rough day?"

"Yes." 

"How is the new strike team?"

She shot him a death glare, but still answered, "Good kids, but still kids."

"You don't want to talk about it." He understood. She was grateful for it.

"You didn't say why you are here." 

Busted. Phil looked exactly as worked up as Melinda felt. He just shrugged.

"You don't want to talk about it either." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. It was... A rough day", this time, Phil's smile didn't reach his eyes. Melinda hated to see him like this. So defeated and sad. She placed her fork down and squeezed his arm. He looked up and gave her another sad smile.

When she started eating again, something attracted her attention, "did you wait for me?"

Phil, who was sipping a beer, suddenly swallowed up and coughed hard. Busted again.

"No! Of course not. I just wanted to eat some of the left-overs."

"Ah, okay", Melinda took another bite, before she looked at him again. "You do know that you aren't eating, right?"

"What?" His eyes started to dart all over the place. He was terrible at bluffing.

"I mean, there isn't even a plate in front of you."

"Uhm...", he bit his lip and reminded her of a deer caught in headlight. How did this guy ever pass the S.H.I.E.L.D. -Academy? It was a mystery to her.

"I already ate!" Really, Phil?

"So you ate it cold and reheated it afterwards?"

"Uhm... I... Uh..."

Seeing Phil Coulson struggle was indeed very entertaining for Melinda May. That was another thing she missed, the fun. Being with Phil Coulson was fun. There was nobody who could make her laugh as hard as he could. Even if she never told him.

"Busted."

"Hm?"

"You got me. I was waiting for you. I reheated the pasta bake for you. I just needed..." Phil Coulson was blushing. That was new.

"You needed what, Phil?"

"You. Uhm... Your company, I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this prompt was really hard for me to write. I think I started it 4 times, before I was abled to finish it. And I'm happy that I waited for the 4th version. The others were terrible. Really.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
